


So You Wanna Date a Sun-Punching Space Case

by alwaysaslutforfandoms



Series: Kylux - Origins [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Hux, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut - Part 3/Not Chapter 3, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Hux, Kylo ren faire, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysaslutforfandoms/pseuds/alwaysaslutforfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo’s outbursts are becoming more frequent and the repair team are refusing to come out and do their jobs. The repairs have become pricey and the benefactors are threatening to stop funding if something is not done. Taking a suggestion from Matt the Radar Technician, Hux is going to be taking Kylo off base to distract him and to keep the benefactors happy.<br/>Hux takes Kylo to a small planet on the far edge of the galaxy where no one knows what Kylo looks like. Here, Kylo is free to be unmasked and Hux doesn’t have to pretend that he detests Kylo’s very existence.<br/>Or<br/>The one where Kylo’s supreme genius gets his first “date” with Hux, only Hux thinks it is his very own brilliant plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night at the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 5/8/16 - small grammar tweaks and a few word changes

Head thrown back, Hux closed his eyes, took a deep breath and enjoyed the cool autumn breeze on his face.  
  
And the silence.  
  
While Kylo was in line at the food truck, Hux stood back and enjoyed the reprieve from Kylo’s endless, scattered-brained chatter. He jumps from topic to topic, easily distracted. He barely finishes voicing one thought (if he finishes at all) when he sees something else and starts a whole new conversation. _He’s like a cat_ , thought Hux, _a really large, annoying cat_. So focused and intent on one thing and then something bright and shiny catches his eye leaving the previous endeavor abandoned. This was a wildly different Kylo from the focus driven, angry man back at the base whose life mission it was to test Hux’s patience.  
  
Kylo returned, looking pleased with his purchase, already having made an impressive dent in his sugary treat. Hux is surprised when Kylo shoves a plate with some sort of confection covered in strawberries and chocolate sauce at him.  
  
“Here,” Kylo offers, “try this.”  
  
“What is it? Hux asked perplexed, they didn’t have food like this on the base.  
  
“It’s called a funnel cake, it’s delicious. I tried a bite,” Kylo mumbles this around a mouthful of cotton candy. “Enjoy yourself, and try and loosen up a bit, you look like a General---“  
  
“I AM a General, Ren!”  
  
“Yes, but we aren’t on base, we’re here to relax and you look like you have a lightsaber shoved up your—“  
  
“Choose your next words very carefully, Ren…” Hux bristled.  
  
“I’m just saying…you look very uptight and uncomfortable. Try and relax, no one is here to give orders to. Eat your funnel cake.” “Oh!” a thought comes to Kylo and he shoves a large pinch of cotton candy into Hux’s mouth, “try this first!”  
  
Hux stands there in shock, half appalled at Kylo’s sticky fingers being thrust into his mouth, and half intrigued at this new sugary substance that is currently melting on his tongue. He had never tasted anything like it before. You’d be hard pressed to find anything with so much sugar back on base. A disturbing thought crosses Hux’s mind as he realizes that there is no telling where Kylo’s hands have been, he tried to get angry and was preparing a harsh retort but when he looked up he was struck speechless by the sight before him.  
  
This wasn’t the Kylo he was used to. Hux was used to Kylo being angry and belligerent to him at all turns. He was used to Kylo’s tirades directed at him, used to being blamed for causing those tirades. He wasn’t used to this excited, friendly, open version of Kylo that was standing in front of him, cradling his spun sugar creation like it was precious and looking supremely proud of what he just did. The bright lights from the carnival danced in Kylo’s eyes. Hux could almost forget for a moment that this man in front of him is the bane of his existence.  
  
Hux shook his head, realizing that he had been staring. Luckily, Kylo was unaware, his attention now focused on his map of the grounds, trying to decide between the Ferris wheel and the log flume. He decided on the Ferris wheel since they could bring their snacks and he wasn’t overly fond of getting his hair wet.  
  
Kylo didn’t give any indication of what to expect next, he simply turned and started to walk toward his next destination tossing a “Come on, this way” over his shoulder to Hux.  
  
As Kylo approached the line to the Ferris wheel Hux stood back, intending to wait from the safety of the ground. He risked his life on a daily basis and wouldn’t be riding around in one of those death traps, not today. He was trained to look death in the eye and not flinch, but if he was to be honest, at least from the safety of his own mind, he was not a fan of being up high, it wasn’t the height that bothered him so much as the falling. The falling and the splattering.  
  
Kylo sensed that all of a sudden he was on his own and he turned and gestured for Hux to join him. Hux responded by lifting his plate in the air, and miming that he was eating. Kylo rolled his eyes, sighed, and made his way back over to Hux, “Come on General, this is an important experience and you can’t miss it. You aren’t afraid, are you?” Kylo chuckled at the thought.  
  
Hux, unwilling to be mocked, forgot his fear for a moment and pushed passed Kylo, muttering to himself and wishing he had brought his jetpack. Kylo stood back trying to repress a grin at his ginger General who was trying so hard to not lose face. _This is going to be one for the books_ , Kylo thought to himself as he followed and sat down next to Hux in the small gondola.  
  
As he settled down, he scooted around a bit, trying to get comfortable. This caused the gondola to rock slightly and make a mild creaking sound. At the sound and movement, he felt Hux stiffen up beside him, _he really is afraid_ , he thought, _this IS going to be fun_!  
  
The wheel started to turn and Kylo found that if he braced his feet on the bar in front of him, he could make the seat sway slightly by just barely moving his feet, thus going unnoticed by Hux. When they reached the top, the ride stopped so they could load more people on at the ground. Kylo noticed Hux’s normally pale complexion was suddenly green. He decided now was the time for step two of his plan to get Hux to realize his feelings.  
  
“Hux, why are we stopped? Why does this seat swing so much? Are these not secured properly? Do you think we would make it if our seat were to detach and plummet to the---  
  
“Kylo…..”  
  
“I’m just saying, we don’t know this planet that well, we don’t know how often they do maintenance on their---“  
  
“KYLO!” Hux screamed, nearing the end of his rope. “YOU wanted to ride in the murder buckets, so would you please be so kind as to SHUT UP and stop making me want to throttle you!”  
  
“Now there’s an idea that sounds like fun! Next we should ride the swan ride and you throt— Kylo was cut short as Hux slapped his hand across his mouth. Kylo winked at Hux. He wasn’t upset at being cut off, quite the opposite, _Look at you blush, General_ , he thought, as he enjoyed the foreign feeling of Hux’s hand on his face.  
  
Hux didn’t know what to say to Kylo’s remark, he was speechless. He could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks, only to intensify when he couldn’t help but notice how soft the jackass’s lips felt under his hand.  
  
Suddenly aware of their location and realizing that Kylo was likely just trying to irk him as per usual, he asked “Are you quite finished now?” Kylo nodded under Hux’s hand, grin widening as he watched his General trying to collect himself.  
  
Kylo decided it was time for his next attack. “I’m hot, here hold this,” he says as he shoves his cotton candy at Hux before removing his jacket. He laid it down over the side of the gondola, and sat back calm and quiet, taking back his cotton candy and pretending to just relax to appease Hux. As the ride started to move again, Kylo behaved himself, watching Hux out of the corner of his eye as he gradually relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.  
  
Once Hux unclenched his hands and appeared to be sufficiently relaxed Kylo decided to kick it up a notch. “It’s too windy up here, I’m cold after all.” Kylo reached for his jacket and “accidentally” knocked it over the side. “Protect this at all costs,” he ordered as he tossed his treat at Hux and lurched forward over the side to grab it, holding on with one hand, legs lifting up and kicking Hux in the ribs and the face repeatedly.  
  
Hux, in a fit of panic, forgot his fear, flung their snacks off the side and launched himself at Kylo, wrapping his arms around his waist and held tight while Kylo grabbed his jacket and then pulled him back to the safety of the seats. Once seated, Hux couldn’t seem to let go of Kylo. He started to hyperventilate and his knuckles were white from his death grip on Kylo’s sides.  
  
Kylo almost felt bad for terrorizing Hux, but his pride in his plan working better than expected overpowered any lingering guilt. He rested his head on top of Hux’s and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back until he felt Hux relax against him. “Sorry General, but I would have been fine, you know…” chuckling at the thought that something like this would be the end of him.  
  
At that, Hux pulled away from Kylo and fixed him with an icy glare before looking off in the opposite direction hoping to give the appearance of ignoring Kylo. In reality he wanted to hide his face from the tall terror, he couldn’t risk him seeing the fear that he was sure was still plain on his face. _Since when do I care if Kylo’s impulsiveness gets him killed?? Let him fall to his death. The repairmen will come back to work and the benefactors will stop threatening to stop their funding._ Hux was glad he had tomorrow morning off, he needed a good night’s sleep so he could sort out his feelings about his reaction to Kylo trying to swan dive off the ride. He was used to Kylo’s antics, so why did his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest?  
  
Hux didn’t turn away before Kylo saw the sheen of tears in his eyes. Not wanting this first “date” to be the only “date” off planet, he decided to play nice for the rest of the evening. He clapped a friendly hand onto Hux’s shoulder, “Look, I’m sorry, thank you for not letting me fall,” Kylo spoke, putting as much sincerity as he could muster into his words. Hux nodded stiffly, still refusing to make eye contact, but Kylo realized with a grin that Hux didn’t try and remove his hand from his back for the rest of the ride.  
  
Once off the ride, they walked quietly around the grounds until they closed. Occasionally they would make eye contact, and Kylo would hold his gaze until Hux turned a delightful shade of red and diverted his eyes to the ground.  
  
As they slowly made their way back to the ship, they passed the cleanup crew headed towards the entrance, and some unfortunate girl hanging over a trash bin while her partner pulled chocolate covered pastry and strawberry bits from her hair while she shrieked incoherently. Kylo stopped and grabbed Hux by the shoulder and forced him to face him. “I’m sorry again,” Kylo said, shaking his head, “I didn’t mean to wreck your night off. You’re here to get away from my shit, and I could have done better not to make you crazy. I really appreciate tonight.” Kylo smiled at Hux, trying to communicate with his eyes that he truly was grateful for Hux spending his free evening with him and bringing him here.  
  
Hux sighed, rolled his eyes and then looked into Kylo’s intense yet sincere gaze. “It would have been such a hassle to explain your death to Phasma, and she would never have let me hear the end of it. Just see that it doesn’t happen again,” Hux said, hoping he sounded firm and in command. _That must be it, I must have reacted in fear because Phasma would end me if I allowed her precious, numbskull-knight to hurt himself or worse_. Hux shuddered at the last thought, not able to imagine life on base without Kylo. As much of an utter pain in the ass he is, and how much he doesn’t show Hux the respect he deserves as his equal, Hux just can’t bring himself to picture him dying. Maybe breaking his legs, or scratching up his pretty little face, but certainly not dying.  
  
Hux turned sharply and marched the rest of the way to the shuttle and got in without a word.  
  
Kylo followed silently, remembering the feel of Hux, warm in his arms.  
  
  
**BACK ON BASE**  
_Kylo’s quarters_  
Kylo dropped his jacket onto his couch as he walked to the bathroom. Lifting his sweater over his head he noticed that a strange aroma clung to his sweater. It smelled of standard issue soap, and cinnamon. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent, committing it to memory, not knowing when he may have this experience again. He sighed and felt more relaxed than he had felt in his entire life. _Hux…_  
  
_General Hux’s quarters_  
Settling down for the night, replaying the episode on the Ferris wheel over and over in his mind, he tried to rationalize his feelings. Suddenly, the thought occurred to him that Kylo had bought him that funnel cake tonight with no motive. He bought it simply because he thought Hux would enjoy the rare treat. Hux lets out a long exasperated sigh and puts his very confused head in his hands. _Kylo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @alwaysaslutforfandoms  
> Send me suggestions and prompts!


	2. Space Fruit in Rain Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night at the carnival, things are quiet back at Starkiller Base for a week or so. Kylo is still giving Hux a hard time at every turn, gradually becoming more irritable, but no damage as of yet. Hux sees on the schedule that a group of young children have just been brought in to start their training. Worried that their constant questions and crying will set Kylo off, he plans to take Kylo back to that small planet in hopes that it will relax the crabby commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I had a distinct idea in my head but not sure if I got it out how I imagined it. Lots of homework and work work this week, I may edit it over the weekend and change a few things.  
> Hope you enjoy it though!  
> Updated 5/8/16 - small grammar fixes and slight word changes

**STARKILLER BASE**

“You really have no idea, do you?” Phasma shook her head as she looked up from her paperwork at a very confused Hux. “How is it that as a General, nothing gets past you, yet as a man you’re blind to what is right in front of you?”

“What are you suggesting Captain?”

“I’m not suggesting a thing, General, I’m telling you what I see. What anyone with eyes could see.”

“And what would that---“

“Your attraction for one another.”

Hux stood up so fast that he almost knocked his chair down. “Absurd, Captain! He plagues my existence! To think that I could be attracted to him! I have no peace when he’s around. That’s just absurd! As for that, he is absolutely NOT attracted to me, have you seen what he puts me through?! That would be…be—“

“Absurd?” Phasma offered, trying not to grin.

“Yes, precisely that!” Hux sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache building.

“My apologies, General, I must have misread the situation.” _Poor man, he really has no clue_ , Phasma thought with an inner chuckle.

“Can I assume this is not the reason you requested my presence?” Hux asked, trying to keep calm.

“I am putting my weekly reports in and I haven’t yet received your report on the progress of your damage control missions with Commander Ren.” Phasma put her best Captain face on and waited for Hux’s report.

“Things are going far better than expected. It has been almost two full weeks without any damage being inflicted upon the base,” Hux said with obvious pride. “The new trainees arrive this afternoon, and rather than chance any of them setting him off, I’m going to take him off planet for the afternoon.”

“Sounds like you have your plan, General. It would be best if he didn’t terrify anyone on orientation day, the children will be frightened enough as it is.” Phasma knew their reasons for retrieving the trainees how they did, but she also remembered being there herself, and didn’t want to cause them anymore trauma than was necessary. “You’re dismissed.”

Hux nodded, “Captain.” As Hux left he couldn’t get Phasma’s voice out of his head. _What everyone sees? Do they really all think this way?_ Hux sighed as he stepped into the hall. _They’ll see eventually, he is just an overgrown child who finds his entertainment in harassing me, nothing more._

Hux made his way back to his quarters and gathered his hat and gloves before meeting Kylo at their shuttle.

**PLANET ASU  
**

“What are going to see today, General?” Kylo asked as he watched Hux checked the directions on his datapad, admiring his profile while Hux was unaware.

“There’s a statue garden about a mile from here, they offer a guided tour so you can learn about local history. It says here that they offer a pontoon boat ride through the majestic waterway that is not to be missed,” Hux stated seriously.

“What, did you memorize all the information you found on it?” Kylo said jokingly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Let’s go before the day is gone,” said Hux walking ahead so Kylo wouldn’t see his rapidly reddening face. _Am I truly that predictable or does he actually know me that well?_

They continued on in silence until they reached their destination, both lost in thought. Both thinking of each other.

_I wonder if he knows that Phasma thinks he’s attracted to me. I should probably bring it up while he’s calm so he doesn’t find on back on base and destroy anything. I’ll wait until after lunch, he’ll be full and tired. Less likely to overreact. I hope…_

_I wonder if he knows that I had Phasma purposely bait him to gauge his reaction. I wonder if I can get him to mention it. He seems tense now, maybe after lunch…_

“You want to walk around for a bit or head back towards the boat?” Hux asked, only to be met with silence. “Ren?” He turned around to find Kylo walking towards a fenced off area just beyond the visitors center. He shrugged and followed along, not caring where they went as long as Kylo was being agreeable. These visitations are a nice change from constantly being harassed and forced to fix Kylo’s messes back at base. Here, he almost enjoyed the commander’s company. It was just nice for a change not to have to be giving orders, and being a hard ass. He was respected and did his job well, so he was called on at all hours. He preferred this, he would much rather do something himself than let someone else get it wrong. This didn’t leave much down time though. These visits have been great for his stress level.

“Look at this! They have an area with animals and we’re supposed to pet them! See? It’s right there on the sign!” Kylo exclaimed excitedly. There were no animals allowed on base, so he was excited just to get to see any up close, let alone pet them. “Can we go in?” he asked with bright eyes and a smile to match.

Hux nodded and followed Kylo into the petting zoo, cringing slightly at the smell.

“Hux look, they have bags of peanuts to feed the animals. Grab a bag? Two Bags, no...three bags? Yeah, would you grab three bags? That should be enough.” Kylo said looking very serious about the number of bags.

“Wouldn’t it be best to start with just the one and—“ Hux stopped as he glanced up and caught the glare on Kylo’s face. He put his hands up in surrender and turned towards the vendor. “Alright, three it is.”

Hux went to get the peanuts and when he came back Kylo had hopped fence into the sheep pen. They were following Kylo around like he was their mother. He was like a new person off base. _Before these trips, I’ve never really seen him while he wasn’t working. I’ve only known the interrogator, the cold commander. Maybe he isn’t so bad when he can just be himself._

“Hux!” Kylo yelled, trying to get the dazed General’s attention. “Hux, you okay?” Kylo walked over to Hux and stood in front of him. “HUX!”

Hux jumped, not realizing that Kylo had walked up to him. He had been lost in his own thoughts. “Sorry, all the dust is getting to me, I must have an allergy.” Almost as if to validate what he said, Hux sneezed. Hux handed him his three bags and tried to keep his bag he bought for himself down by his side, out of sight. _I must be getting too comfortable on this planet, I’m never caught off guard. I’ll have to do better._ “Feed your little friends, I’m going to walk around and try and clear my head. Be careful where you step.”

Kylo nodded, barely acknowledging Hux, he was already squatted on the ground and happily feeding the sheep their treats.

Hux was walking towards the goat pen when he felt his feed bag being tugged from his hand. “Damn it, Ren, how could you have possibly run out so fast?!” Hux turned around, ready for the inevitable tug of war he was about to have with Kylo over the peanuts. When he turned around everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Instead of Kylo, there was a peacock trying to snag the bag from his hands. When he turned around the peacock displayed his impressive feathers and shook them at him. Hux jumped backwards then slipped and fell, landing solidly on his butt, his jacket flipping up and over his head in all his flailing. Not ready to move, he sat there in his embarrassment just listening to the sound the peacock eating from his snagged bag of snacks.

Kylo had looked over when he heard Hux say his name. He watched in complete delight as Hux was bested by the sneaky bird. He wiped the smile off of his face and ran over to help. He squatted down in front of Hux and slowly pulled the jacket from over Hux’s head and placed it behind him, careful not to spook him, as he was already mortified enough. “You OK, General?” Kylo asked, offering his hand as he stood back up.

Hux, still unable to say anything, his pride in shambles, nodded and placed his hand in Kylo’s and allowed himself to accept the help. As Kylo pulled him to his feet he maintained eye contact with him, and Hux looked for any signs of mirth or imminent mocking, but just found concern. Kylo placed his hand on Hux’s arm and led him over to a bench and sat him down. “Sit and rest for a second, I’m going to run inside and grab you a water.”

Hux complied and closed his eyes, grateful that it was a slow day and no one was around to see his embarrassing display. He tried to focus and calm his mind, but he found himself thinking of Kylo’s warm hand on his arm.

A couple of minutes later Kylo returned with an armful of goods. He took the cap off the bottle of water and took a sip before handing it to Hux. “Here. Drink this slowly.” He bent down and started unlacing Hux’s left boot.

“What are you doing??” Hux asked, curious as to what Kylo was doing, though not ready for the contact to end yet. _What is this? Why is his touch calming to me?_ Hux sighed and waited for Kylo to answer.  
 

“You know how you were so worried about watching where we were stepping? Well, when the bird spooked you, you slipped in a pile of----“

“Shit…” Hux sighed, he would have to find a hose to clean off his shoes before they moved on.

“Exactly, that.” Kylo said with a laugh dancing in his eyes. “Now, you aren’t going to like this, but honestly they were all they had.”

“What in the world are those?” Hux asked, looking in horror at the pink rain boots covered in little green frogs. “I appreciate it,” _I think,_ “but I’ll just find a hose and clean my boots.”

“When you tripped the heel separated from the bottom of your boot, I’m sorry.” Kylo really was sorry, he knew how expensive these boots were, they were custom made. “I’ll have a new pair made for you back on base,” Kylo said, putting his hand on Hux’s knee and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Surprised that Hux has been allowing him touch him so freely and hoping the surprise wasn't showing on his face.

“It’s alright, actually, I have one pair left. I order them in threes.”

“In threes?” Kylo laughed at that, picturing Hux making his order and the confused looks he must have gotten.

“I’m hard on boots,” Hux said, cheeks reddening at Kylo’s teasing. “They really had no other colors?”

“Nope, they had an unexpected thunderstorm a couple days back and sold out of rain boots. The next shipment hasn't arrived yet. These were all they had in your size.” Kylo said, suddenly worried that Hux would cut the day short rather than wear these.

Hux noticing the worry on Kylo’s face, wanted to give him back his smile, so he took the silly pink boots and put them on, trying to maintain a serious face. He stood up, stepped back from Kylo and turned around, placing his fists on his hips in a superhero pose. “How do I look?”

Surprised at this sudden change in Hux, Kylo stood up, tapping one finger on his chin and walked around Hux, pretending to seriously consider the question. Stopping in front of Hux, he put a hand on his shoulder and winked. “Ravishing.” At that Kylo turned and walked away, but not before noticing Hux’s look of shock. “Let’s grab food and get on the boat," he said as he walked away.

When they made it to the boat dock, Kylo turned and asked Hux to grab food while he got them good seats. He chose the seats all the way in the back, it put them out of everyone’s line of sight. Hux got on the boat and Kylo waved him backed and scooted to make room for him. This was also the smallest bench on the boat, just enough room for them to sit. Not a lot of room for movement. Hux handed him his pretzel and sat down.

 _Maybe I should bring it up while we’re on the boat_. _There’s no one around to hear so now is probably best._ There were only two other couples and one family on the boat but they were near the front so they could have a clear view. “Now, it's nothing to get upset over but there is something you should probably know before we go back to base today, Commander.”

“Kylo.”

“What?”

“Just call me Kylo. What’s wrong?”

“Why would you ask if something is wrong?” the confusion clear in Hux’s voice.

“When you’re about to be serious you call me Commander, when you’re upset you call me Ren, and when you forget yourself you call me Kylo.”

“Oh...well, there’s something I need to tell you, but you have to maintain your calm, and promise you won’t say anything to Phasma when we return.” Hux said looking nervous.

 _Wow, I didn’t even have to hint about it. I wonder if he realizes he has his hand on my leg. He looks so nervous._ “I won’t get upset. Just tell me, what happened?” Kylo asked smiling.

 _I better just say it before I lose my nerve and it causes a scene on base._ “Phasma has been noticing our interactions, and for some reason she has it in her head that we are attracted to one another. She thinks I’m just blind to my feelings,” Hux gave a stiff laugh and cringed, waiting for Kylo to respond.

Kylo noticed that Hux now had his hand clenched in a fist and not wanting to spook him into jumping off the boat, he asked as calmly as he could. “Is she wrong?” Kylo’s heart was ready to beat out of his chest, not sure if he’s ready to know that he’s the only one with an attraction here.

“What are you saying, Comma-...Kylo?” Hux’s voice wasn’t steady and he was afraid Kylo could hear it.

Deciding to take pity on Hux because he looked like he was ready to jump ship, literally, Kylo laughed and punched Hux lightly on the shoulder. “Relax, she approached me too. I’m not upset. I was just enjoying watching you squirm.”

Hux visibly calmed down with that. “Of course, I should have known, Phasma is anything but subtle. So she asked you too, huh? I wonder where she gets her ideas.” Hux laughed, grateful for the awkwardness to be done, and glad that Kylo found amusement and not anger in the situation. He felt a small twinge of sadness though, the smallest part of himself had to admit that it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing if Kylo was attracted to him. This new side to Kylo intrigued him, and he enjoyed the kindness he had been shown today.

Kylo shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe she was bored and wanted to make for an awkward trip for us.” Kylo was glad Hux was calm again, though it wouldn’t last. _I’ll wait until we go to leave, then spring it on him._

The rest of the afternoon went by fast, with no more awkward moments or incidents. They walked around admiring the statues for about an hour before it started to get dark and then they made their way back to their shuttle.

Before they got in Kylo decided it was time to drop the bomb. “Hux.”

“Yes?” Hux said, still walking on about to board.

Kylo grabbed his hand and waited for Hux to turn around. “There is something I need to tell you before we get back to base.”

“What is it?” Hux was concerned that Kylo had left something behind.

“Thank you for today, and for the carnival. I know what you’re doing, and I appreciate it,” the sincerity in Kylo’s voice was clear.

“It benefits me as much as it does you, Kylo. It was a great afternoon, even with that blasted bird.” Hux smiled, remembering how nervous Kylo was when he broke the news about his boots. “Was that what you needed to say? Thanks aren’t necessary.”

“No, I wanted to say that she wasn’t wrong.”

“Who wasn’t wrong, Commander?” _What is he talking about? Surely he can’t mean Phasma…._

“Phasma. She wasn’t wrong.” Kylux refused to break eye contact with Hux, needing to watch his expressions. He could easily reach into Hux’s mind and know his feelings, but he wouldn’t do that without Hux's consent. He needed gain his trust. He stepped closer, standing close enough that he could feel Hux’s breath on his face. He placed his hands against Hux’s cheeks, ensuring that Hux wouldn’t look away. “She wasn’t, was she? She wasn’t wrong about me.”

Hux searched Kylo’s face, looking for the smallest sign that he might be joking but only found stark honesty. “Kylo…I...I—“

Kylo suddenly leaned in pressing his lips to Hux’s, abruptly cutting him off. His hands moved down and around the back of Hux’s neck, fingers playing with the end his hair. As quickly as it started, it was over. Kylo turned and boarded the ship and was pretending to be asleep by the time Hux managed to get his wits about him and follow him onto the shuttle.

**BACK ON BASE  
**

_Hux’s Quarters_

_He kissed me. Phasma wasn't wrong?_ Hux’s mind raced as he tried to sort out how the day had ended. He was in bed staring at the ceiling for several hours when all of a sudden a thought occurred to him. _Maybe he really does just enjoy getting a rise out of me. Well, he’s certainly a master at it now..._ He rubbed his chest, feeling a twinge of pain at the thought that Kylo was merely toying with him. _Oh shit…when did this happen? Do I really want him to want me?_ Hux never had anyone show him such kindness before. He wondered if it was just a reaction to this new experience. He had to admit to himself that he felt himself being drawn to Kylo. As he showered he could only think of Kylo’s lips on his, wondering if it was an experience he would ever have again. As exhausted as he was, he made a snap decision. _I’m not going to let that jackass make a fool out of me, if he can just kiss me out of the blue, than why can’t I do the same to him?_ He dried off and quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants. He left his room and marched down the hall before he could talk himself out of it.

_Kylo’s Quarters_

_Who the hell is at the door at this time of night??_ Granted, he hadn’t been to sleep, but he was daydreaming about Hux when a loud knocking brought him back to reality. Figuring it was a trainee coming on a dare to show his bravery by waking up Kylo, he grabbed his lightsaber intending to scare the child back to his room. He threw open the door and saw the last thing he expected to see. _Did I fall asleep? Is this real??_ Hux was wearing nothing but grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He was in too much shock to hide the fact that he was staring. He had never seen Hux without a shirt before, he was always dressed head to toe black, for work, cutting an imposing figure. Now, he's clearly flustered, he’s half naked and there are droplets of water clinging to his abs. He was finally able to tear his gaze away long enough to look Hux in the eye and was confused at the look he was getting. Hux looked ready for battle. Not knowing what to do, he asked, “Is there a problem? Are you finally mad about the rain boots?” Kylo’s heart started racing as Hux followed Kylo’s earlier example and stood right in his face. Confident of what was going to happen, Kylo started to reach for Hux then backed up when Hux got a strange expression on his face. “Hux?” All of a sudden Hux started sneezing violently, nearly bending him in half with the force of it. When the sneezing finally abated, Hux must have stood up too quickly because Kylo found himself dropping his lightsaber and catching a fainting Hux. _Well, that was unexpected_ , he thought as he carried Hux back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr @alwaysaslutforfandoms


	3. Hux Makes a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit where Hux is in line to get food for the boat ride and the kid in line in front of him has the same rain boots on as him.
> 
> Updated 5/8/16 - grammar some some wording changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my last chapter, but the chapter was getting lengthy so I cut it. It's not really a very good bit, probably would have cut it out anyway, but I figured I wrote it so I might as well post it anyhow. As long as someone gets a smile out of it that is good enough for me!

Hux was standing in line and reading the menu when he felt a small hand wrap around his pinky finger and start to tug. He looked down to see a small child with dirty blonde hair, and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen, smiling up at him. She was in line in front of him with her father. When Hux looked down at her she gestured for him to come down to her eye level. “We have the same rain boots, mister!” she whispered at Hux with a bright smile that was missing a tooth.

Smiling back at the charming child, he pretended make a big deal of looking at his boots and then looking at her boots. “It would seem that you’re right! I just got mine today, and I have to admit, I’ve been worried. Do they look alright? Be honest!” he spoke back in serious tone.

“Oh, they look wonderful,” she said all smiles, “they’re my favorite. I love frogs, do you love frogs??” she asked excitedly.

“I’m going to let you in on a secret, but you can’t tell anybody, you promise?”

“I promise!” she said solemnly.

“Frogs are my favorite! Rememer, you can't let anyone else know, I have a reputation to maintain, you know!”

“They're my favorite too!” 

“Marni! Don’t bother the gentleman, let him stand in peace,” Marni’s father said, finally looking up from his phone long enough to notice his daughter had been conversing with Hux. "I'm sorry if she was a bother."

Hux shook his head, "She was no problem."

“But daddy, he has boots just the same as me!” she exclaimed excitedly. “We’re friends!”

Marni’s father looked Hux up and down, lingering over his pink rain boots that matched his daughter’s. “Come on,” he said as he picked up with daughter hoping to distract her away from the strange tall man, “now, what do you want to eat? You can get anything you'd like!”

“Hmmm...." she considered this for a moment, "I want a soft pretzel, please” she said, looking at Hux behind her father’s head and giving a thumbs up to Hux.

Hux returned the gesture, though unsure of its meaning. She smiled back so he assumed it was the right response.

Hux decided on pretzels as well, remembering his choice of food at the carnival and thinking these may be a cleaner option. As he made his way back to the boat he couldn’t help but smile. As silly as it was, no one had ever called him a friend before and the encounter warmed his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr @alwaysaslutforfandoms  
> Working on two papers but will try and have another chapter up over the weekend.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Hux Needs a Nanny Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a two part chapter. This is what happens after Kylo carries Hux back to his room when our favorite ginger General faints on him.
> 
> Updated 5/8/16 - grammar and wording blah blah blah :-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! Midterms are trying to make me crazy! :-P  
> Not sure how I feel about this, though I'm not ever sure about how I feel about what I post.  
> Will probably revise this over the weekend. Part two should be up by the weekend as well.

**STARKILLER BASE**

_So close! He was going to kiss me, I’m sure of it!_ As Kylo carried Hux to his room he couldn’t help but smile, thinking of his plan’s success. He had been pretty damn impressed with himself at getting Hux to loosen up and start being more casual around him, but for Hux to acknowledge him on base outside of work? To show up at his room in the middle of the night? He figured it would have taken a month or so longer before he got Hux to come around. _Why did he look so angry though?_ Kylo thought, wondering what drove Hux to come by tonight looking like he was ready for a bar brawl. A hot, half naked bar brawl….

Kylo reached Hux’s door and while he hated to wake him but he needed Hux’s finger to scan so they could get in. He set Hux down on his feet, keeping one arm securely wrapped around his waist. Hux muttered unintelligibly into Kylo’s neck as Kylo took Hux’s left hand and pressed his thumb against the scanner. The door unlocked and Kylo pushed it open and picked Hux back up and carried him into the room kicking the door shut behind him and heading to the bed. _He must really be sick,_ he thought as he laid Hux down as carefully as he could, worried slightly that he had barely moved since he passed out. Grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed he covered Hux and turned to take in the room around him. He’d never been in here before, because Hux is so private and he had always wondered what was behind the General’s door.

He took his boots off and slowly padded around the room, looking for anything to give him insight into Hux’s personal life. Other than maybe Phasma, no one really knows anything about him. He very much is his job. When he’s not working he’s here, he doesn’t spend time with anyone. When his shift ends he returns to his room without fail. He is often pulled from his room to work overtime, and he never openly complains, and as a result he is very protective of his private life. He even has his own small kitchenette so that he doesn’t have to share his meals with anyone. _I should get one of these put in my room,_ Kylo considered, until he realized that then he would have to cook and he couldn’t cook. He shrugged it off and moved on to snoop around some more.

Hux didn’t have a lot of clutter but that didn’t surprise Kylo very much. He had a love seat and a coffee table. The wall in front of the coffee table was floor to ceiling bookshelves. Kylo ran his fingers along the spines of the books as he looked through them. Most of them were manuals pertaining to work, military tactics, and histories. He nearly reached the end when he saw an ancient looking, leather bound book. It had no name on the side so curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the book out to see what it is. The cover looked as though it was once strong and durable, but now it was soft from age. He opened the cover and read _“Peter and Wendy” by J.M. Barrie_. _What is this about?_ He wondered as he wandered back over to the bed.

He sat the book on the bedside table and carefully sat down on the side of the bed, watching Hux sleep. He looked at least 10 years younger in his sleep. He seemed to be resting peacefully and breathing deep though he was making the strangest sound. Worried that there was something wrong, Kylo leaned his ear as close as he could get to Hux’s chest without touching him. _What the hell is that?!_ He heard a strange, quiet rumbling. Instantly panicked that there was something wrong with his lungs, Kylo threw the blanket back, prepared to take Hux to the infirmary but was immediately stopped by what he saw.

Hux wasn’t alone under the blanket anymore. There, in the space between his arm and side was a sleeping ball of orange fur. _So you’re the one making all the noise._ Kylo smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t Hux’s lungs after all. After an extended look of appreciation at the pale, freckle dusted abs on display before him, he reluctantly covered Hux back up, his desire for Hux to stay warm winning out against the urge to stare. He grabbed the book off the night stand and stood up, planning on fixing a drink and settling down on the love seat, not willing to leave, just in case Hux may need him.

He didn’t make it a step away before he felt Hux’s hand grab his wrist. He turned back, fully expecting to find Hux grabbing him in his sleep, but to his surprise he found himself staring into a pair of tired green eyes.

“What are you doing in here? How did I get into bed?” Hux said in a raspy voice just above a whisper. Not liking to be at a disadvantage, he tried to push himself up but found he didn’t have the energy so he sighed and settled back down against the pillow. The last thing he clearly remembers is taking a shower. _Oh no…._ he suddenly remembered having the urge to give Kylo a taste of his own medicine and charging his room before he lost his nerve. He covered his face with his hand and feigned annoyance at the light in an attempt to hide.

“Well, you woke me up in the middle of the night and then decided to have a sneezing fit and pass out on me. I had to carry you all the way back here and put you to bed,” Kylo said, faking a look of disapproval as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came ov---wait a minute, how did we get in here?” Hux asked, confusion clear on his face. He valued his privacy and had measures in place that would ensure no one could sneak into his room.

“I used your finger,” Kylo said, looking proud of himself.

“Oh, well thank you for getting me back here. I’m sorry for waking you so late, I don’t know what came over me…“ Hux suddenly remembered the events of the day and started to blush furiously, pulling the blanket over his face, wishing he could disappear.

Kylo watched as Hux went from slightly rosy to beat red before his retreat under the blanket. “You feeling alright? You’re all red, you must be running a fever,” Kylo tugged the blanket back down and tried to maintain a look of concern. He placed the back of his left hand against Hux’s forehead and then pressed his right palm to Hux’s cheek.

Hux reddened further at Kylo’s touch and resisted the unexpected and overwhelming urge to lean into his hand. “I never get sick, I must have picked up something off that damned planet.” Hux frowned, he couldn’t remember the last time he was sick. “You don’t need to stick around, I’ll call the med bay and have someone sent down. Again, I apologize for waking you up.”

“Shhh, Just close your eyes and try to get some rest. I’ll get someone sent down and I'll stick around until they get here.”

“Thank you, I appre---“

“Besides, Phasma would have my head if I let you end up out of commission,” Kylo said purposely to goad Hux. “She doesn’t need to pick up your slack, and we both know I’m not going to do it.”

“Of course, she needs us all at top form right now with the new trainees here.” Hux stared off into space as the realization that Kylo really had just been messing with him today washed over him. _I can’t believe I let myself forget that this impossible man thrives on making my life difficult. Of course today was just for his amusement. How could I be so stupid? Why would I think that suddenly he was kind to me just to be kind?_

“Save your voice, you sound like your cat used your throat as a scratching post. Try and rest. I’ll get a nanny droid to come take care of you.”

“I am NOT a baby, Ren!” Hux barked out hoarsely, forgetting himself and straining his rapidly disappearing voice.

“Relax, it was just a joke. I’m going to request that a droid come down from the med bay and fix...this,” he gestured to Hux’s face as he spoke.

Hux huffed out a sigh and settled back into his pillow, taking comfort in Millicent’s purring and the knowledge that Kylo would be gone soon.

Kylo walked over and climbed onto the love seat, sitting on the back. He sent the request for the droid then dropped the datapad on the seat and watched Hux. _Look how relieved he looks. Bet he thinks I’ll leave once the droid arrives. Ha, not a chance._ Kylo bounced his legs on the couch cushion for several minutes making them squeak. When Hux turned to glare at him, he put on the most innocent look he could muster and smiled sweetly in return.

Unable to speak after his last outburst at Kylo, Hux just shot a look at him then turned the other way and closed his eyes. _Just breathe. It is NOT worth getting sicker over his antics. He just wants to get a rise out of you, don’t give him what he wants._ Hux made a mental note to clean his cushion covers once he is feeling better. Pretending to sleep, he thought over the events of the day again. _Perhaps it’s easier this way. What could you possibly have hoped to happen? Just let him think you were there to tell him off._ Hux relaxed, confident that things would be back to normal soon.

Kylo laid down across the back of the love seat, legs hanging off the side. He thought back on the day they shared. He made more progress in one day than he ever could have hoped for. _I’ll slowly gain his trust…and then I will gain his heart._ Feeling more relaxed than he had in his entire life, he closed his eyes, and the image of Hux at his door tonight graced his memory.

**_To be continued…_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks everyone who has left me comments! You're awesome, it is much much much appreciated!  
> alwaysaslutforfandoms on tumblr!


	5. Pee Sticks and Mind Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes from the medbay to take care of Hux and he is in and out of sleep convinced that everything he sees is a dream.   
> Kylo has quality time with his new best friend, Millicent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The semester is over!!!!!   
> If anyone was actually waiting for the next chapter, I AM SO SORRY! (not that I think anyone would wait for something I write, but just in case :-P )  
> I have a bad habit of taking way too many classes at once and I got overwhelmed.  
> Now that the summer is here I can write a little each day and post much more often.
> 
> This chapter is not exactly where I want it to be yet, so I'll tweak it throughout the weak but I'll post if anything major changes more than just simple stuffs. I was determined to get something out though since it has been so long since I could update!

**HUX'S QUARTERS**

Kylo turned his head to the door with a small sigh as he heard the droid from the medbay make its arrival known. _That was quick,_ _a little too quick,_ he thought to himself, annoyed from being pulled out of his daydreams of where the night might have gone had Hux not fainted on him. He hopped quietly off the back of the loveseat and made his way to open the door, throwing a tender glance at Hux’s sleeping form as he passed.

Hux snuck a peak after Kylo passed and watched as he stepped out into the hall and spoke with the droid. _Strange,_ he thought, _what is he saying to that droid?_ He strained to hear, but he was feeling weak and gave up. He comforted himself by scratching Millicent’s neck while he waited and hoped that he would soon be on his own again. The only way he was truly comfortable. Alone.

After what felt like an eternity the droid walked into the room and Kylo followed and shut the door behind them.

 Hux struggled to sit up so they could finish as soon as possible. Unable to summon enough energy to swing his legs over and sit up, he begrudgingly accepted Kylo’s help to sit up and tried to keep his face blank as Kylo kept his arm securely around him ensuring that he remain upright. _Don't think too much on it, Hux, he just doesn't want to have to pick you up off of the floor._ He hoped he wasn't visibly sneering but found that he didn't have enough strength to care anymore. 

The droid immediately got working and after a handful of questions regarding his symptoms he pulled out a needle that had Hux cringing. Kylo felt him stiffen so he started to stroke his thumb back and forth just under the hem of Hux's shirt where his hand rested, out of sight of the droid. Hux closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Kylo’s touch, forgetting momentarily that the whole day was nothing more than a game to him. He leaned into Kylo’s side and waited for the droid to stab him with the needle.

 

“All done, General.”

“What?” Hux looked at the droid then down at his arm in confusion not understanding how blood was drawn without his noticing.

“I have all the blood that we need, though I need one more sample from you before I can administer your sedative and go back to run the bloodwork.” The droid turned to address Kylo, “Commander, if you could please accompany the general to bathroom and have him urinate onto the end of this device and then enclose it in this bag and seal it tight, please.”

Hux found a sudden burst of energy and shot off the bed away from Kylo. He grabbed what the droid offered and started to stumble towards the rest room. Kylo jumped up after Hux and led him to the door. “I will be right outside if you need help,” he offered to the door as it shut in his face.

Kylo shrugged and leaned against the wall and waited leaning his head back against the wall, grinning about what his poor clueless general was in the bathroom doing.

Hux tried to calm his breathing as he leaned on the counter and looked at his reflection. He was paler than he thought was possible and had dark circles under his eyes. _Well if he wasn’t actually attracted to me before, he definitely won’t be now_ , he huffed out a short laugh and went about his business. _I wonder what they need this for_ , Hux was puzzled but he figured it had to be routine.

With Kylo’s assistance he made it back into bed and took the sedative offered and closed his eyes, willing the day to end. The last thing he heard was the droid informing Kylo that he must stick around and that he should page the medbay if anything goes wrong. He groaned as the blackness took over.

Hux fell fast into a dreamless sleep, waking occasionally to the strangest sights.

The first time he woke up he saw the jackass sprawled on the floor playing with Millicent. He had found where Hux kept her toys and had proceeded to dump them onto the floor in his search for the ribbon that he would dangle over the orange ball of fluff. Millicent swatted happily at the prize just out of her reach. _Little traitor._

Next time Hux awoke he started to suspect he may be hallucinating. Kylo had thrown his hair into a bun and was now on his back across the bottom of his bed with Millicent laying on his chest watching him with large emerald eyes while he spoke to her like she was his best friend…

“...inevitably succumb to my charms. He wants me, he just doesn’t know it yet. So you get used to me being around, Furball. Next time I’ll sneak you in some treats from the kitchens.” Millicent roared her tiny approval and swatted at Kylo’s hand until he resumed scratching her head. “I just hope I haven’t fucked up too badly, Squirt. I get the feeling that your daddy thinks I’m just playing with his head.” Kylo sighed, “What do you think? You think I should give up and just leave things alone?” Kylo chuckled at the small kitten rolling over and stretching out taking up his whole chest, “Of course you don’t think so, you just like my attention while your daddy is out of commission.” He continued to rub Millicent’s belly and stare at the ceiling looking lost in thought.

_I need to stop thinking about him, now he’s haunting my dreams…._

After waking up to Kylo washing dishes, putting away Millie’s toys, and changing her littler box he decided that the drugs he was given must be strong.

Hux woke up to the bed dipping as Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. Fully confident that this was another hallucination Hux decided to play along with whatever happened next.

“Are you alright? Do you need help to the restroom?” Kylo asked, worry creasing his brow. He had noticed that Hux was moving around a lot in his sleep but was unaware that he had been waking up and listening in on his activities. When Hux shook his head “no” Kylo pressed a cool hand to Hux’s forehead. “Your fever has come down a bit. Would you like some tea? You think you can sit up?”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Hux gave a weak smile as he pushed himself up. Kylo helped settle him against some pillows and went to pour a cup for himself and Hux.

Kylo returned and placed their cups on the night stand when he saw that Hux had fallen back asleep.

Hux opened his eyes when he felt Kylo brushing his hair away from his forehead. Kylo just smiled at him, grateful that his touch wasn’t being rejected. “I like your hair like this, without all the product in it.” Taking a chance, he ran his fingers through Hux’s hair careful to keep a watch on his face in case he was making him uncomfortable. Kylo felt hope bloom in his chest as Hux closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. He reached over to get a sip of tea when Hux interrupted him.

“Do it again. Please.”

Kylo’s eyes widened at that, fully expecting to be turned away any second, not to be encouraged to continue. _He really must be feeling awful._ “Here,” Kylo said softly, taking a chance, “scoot forward for a second.” As Hux moved forward Kylo moved the pillows behind him to the side and took their place. “Lean back and I’ll continue.” As Hux complied Kylo asked, “Comfortable?”

“For the first time in my life, I feel like I understand what that word means,” Hux sighed in contentment as he settled down and laid his head back on Kylo’s chest. Kylo started to run one hand after the other through his hair, in a calming rhythm. _This might not be real, but if feels wonderful,_ Hux thought.

Kylo remained silent while he ran his hands over Hux’s hair, he didn’t trust his voice to talk just yet. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Hux’s hair between his fingers, sure that any second this liberty would be ripped from him.

A couple of hours later, Kylo was laying behind Hux trying to rest and yet stay close so that if Hux moved he would wake up. Hux started shifting around in his sleep and his breathing became erratic and Kylo decided to try something to help him calm down, he reached over and started to rub circles into Hux’s chest. Hux awoke with a start at his and Kylo babbled “Is this okay? I can stop if you’re uncomfortable. You seemed to be having a bad dream so I just wanted to help you sleep.”

Kylo looked so sincere and unsure that thinking only of comforting him, Hux reached over and ran his hand through the bit of Kylo’s hair that had escaped his bun, he tugged until they were nearly nose to nose. “Thank you for tonight. You didn’t have to stay with me, but you did. I owe you.” Hux pressed a quick, soft kiss against Kylo’s lips and before Kylo could react Hux was asleep again. Kylo continued to rub his chest until he too fell asleep, curled into Hux’s side, sleeping through til morning for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read til the end, thank you! Hell, even if you didn't, thanks for giving my story a shot! 
> 
> Any suggestions are very welcome and very much appreciated! I'm not exactly a writer, but I want to be, so I have to start somewhere, right? 
> 
> @alwaysaslutforfandoms on tumblr


	6. Spiced Cider and Puke Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Kylo  
> Tipsy Hux (not drunk, entirely aware of his words and choices)  
> Tooooo sleepy to write a summary so I will fix that later.  
> Lots I want to change in this chapter, will work on it over the weekend.  
> Thanks for everyone who has given kudos and comments!

**HUX’S QUARTERS – _The Next Morning_**

Hux awoke the next morning to the sound of his coffee maker beeping, indicating that it was about to start his morning batch. He slowly sat up and got out of bed and found that his strength had returned. He looked around his room and finding no sign of Kylo, shrugged. _Guess he must have left while I was sleeping._ He stretched his arms and legs and made his way to the kitchen to feed Millicent and make breakfast.

Grateful for the familiarity of his normal routine he went to the pantry and grabbed cat food and set it out. He stood up and grabbed his mug from the hook and turned around toward the coffee machine and found himself nose to nose with Kylo Ren. “Hey, did you know there’s a gym in your bathroom?”

Having drawn false security from the comfort of his routine he hadn’t heard the half naked commander exit the bathroom and walk up to stand behind him. “What are you…? What… You walk like the dead! Of course, I had it put in, is that even a real question? What were you doing? I thought you left!” Suddenly aware of Kylo’s nudity Hux choked out, “WHY ARE YOU NAKED??!!”

“I'm wearing a towel! I was just taking a shower. You were sound asleep and I didn’t want to leave in case you needed help this morning…how did you manage to get a second shower head put in?” Kylo toweled his hair while he waited for an answer. “I can’t even get them to replace the one I have and place it higher, I have to sit on a shower stool to get my head under the water.”

Walking around Kylo to get to his coffee he replied with a smirk, “Well if our maintenance workers didn’t spend half of their time repairing the damage you inflict upon our base, they might be more inclined to do you a favor every now and then.”

Kylo grabbed a mug and followed quietly behind Hux and reached in front of Hux for the coffee pot effectively pinning him to the counter again.

Hux, trying to act unaffected casually side stepped to get out of the way and he slipped on a small patch of water that had dripped off Kylo’s wet hair. His mug of coffee crashed to the ground and he grabbed at Kylo to keep from hitting the floor, but instead of securing his footing he managed to rip the towel from Kylo’s waist and ended up sitting on the ground facing off with Kylo’s junior commander.

Hux sat there in silent shock for a minute. Kylo noticed that Hux had cut his hand open on the broken mug and was currently bleeding on the floor. “Shit, you’re hurt.” Kylo put his hand out for Hux to take but Hux didn’t seem to notice and continued to stare. “Hux, pay attention, my eyes are up here,” he put a hand under Hux’s chin and lifted his face until they made eye contact and then offering his hand once again.

Hux shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog in his brain and took Kylo’s hand. Worried that he would hurt himself again, Kylo wrapped an around Hux and led him to the bar side and sat him down on a stool. “Sit here, I’ll go find something to wrap your hand with and then I’ll clean up the mess I caused in the kitchen.”

 _Did he really just admit being at fault? I should be angry at you, you giant menace,_ Hux thought to himself as he watched Kylo’s naked ass walk back into the bathroom. Any real anger he had had already dissipated when he noticed the bags under Kylo’s eyes. _He must have stayed up most of the night. Why was he so worried about me? Why didn’t he just leave?_ Hux sat back and waited, thinking about the dreams he had last night courtesy of whatever was in that sedative. He got up and wandered into the bathroom and watched as Kylo looked frantically through the cabinets. “It’s under the sink on the right.”

Kylo nodded and retrieved the kit. “What are you doing? You should’ve stayed put,” Kylo reprimanded him without any real bite behind it.

Hux just shrugged. “I figured I could help you since I know where everything is. That and I didn’t want to get any more blood on the floor. You know, there are sweat pants on the shelf by the weight bench if you want them.”

Kylo smiled. “Am I making you uncomfortable, General?”

“No, of course not,” Hux lied, “I just didn’t want you to feel too…exposed.”

“I rarely wear anything when I’m in my own room, I am perfectly at ease like this.” Kylo didn’t actually do this, but he was enjoying watching Hux turn every shade of red.

Hux sat on the toilet and Kylo knelt in front of him and made fast work of cleaning Hux’s wound and wrapping it. “It isn’t too deep so you shouldn’t need stitches, the wrap should do. Just be careful not to get it wet in the shower cause it’d be a pain to rewrap on your own. Why don’t you get your shower in while I clean the kitchen and make sure your little fuzzball is alright?”

Hux nodded and went to grab clean towels but then had a thought and turned around. “Thank you.”

Surprised that he wasn’t being yelled at for making the mess and injuring Hux in the process, he just shook his head and offered a quiet “This was my fault, I should be apologizing.”

“No, not just for cleaning me up…though that was entirely your fault…but for last night. I appreciate what you did. You didn’t have to sit with me while I slept. That had to be terribly boring for you.”

It was then Kylo realized that Hux didn’t remember anything from last night after the droid left. Pushing aside the twinge of hurt he felt at that, he nodded, “Yeah, you aren’t very entertaining in your sleep.” Kylo grabbed his clothes and walked out. “Though I have to say that the range of your snoring is fairly impressive.” He tried not to smile at Hux’s look of fury before slamming the bathroom door. Kylo dressed quickly then cleaned up the kitchen as he had promised before retreating to his own room to prepare for a long day of work.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Hux’s week went by without incident. He received a series of pills to take over the next week to clear his system of whatever he caught on Asu and by the end of the week he was feeling back to his old self, and had very nearly forgotten the whole ordeal with Kylo Ren and his bullshit when Phasma’s voice rang in his ear. “ _General, stop by my office after you finish today.”_ He had been checking the progress of the trainees, and with the exception of one small boy who wanted to ask far too many personal questions of Hux, they had all been progressing nicely. He was going to head back to his room and prepare for the next trip, but her office was on the way so it wouldn't take long.  
_“It’s about your bloodwork, I’ll be waiting with Commander Ren.”_

Hux sighed, _great,_ he thought, _this should be interesting._ He had been hoping to not see him until the trip. He walked into Phasma’s office and didn’t know what to make of what he saw. She had a manila envelope with his name on it in front of her and when he walked in they both had very strange expressions on their faces. Not serious expressions necessarily, but it looked like they were trying very hard to not to show any emotion whatsoever. “Captain, Commander, did I keep you waiting long?”

“No, General, your results of your bloodwork came in and because there were some issues they sent them to me first…to decide if you should be sent for further evaluation. Please, sit.” Phasma gestured at the empty chair next to Kylo.

 _I thought they fixed it with the antibiotics they gave me…what could be so wrong that they wouldn’t contact me first?_ Hux tried to keep his breathing under control as he took his seat next to Kylo. “Just tell me, Captain. Is there something wrong with me?”

“Well, that is what we’re trying to figure out, General. I brought Commander Ren in because he was with you. I thought he could shed some light on the state you were in while you requested such a unique array of tests.”

Unsure of how to respond to that, he nodded. He didn’t want to sounds pathetic and admit that Kylo had been the one to send the request to the Medbay. _What did he do???_

“I just wanted to cover my bases, Captain, so I ordered a full set of tests to be administered.” Hux hated to lie but he couldn’t admit his dependence on Kylo that night.

“Alright then, let’s go over the list.” Phasma looked at her list and willed herself not to smile. “You requested testing for flu, chicken pox, tay-sachs, dysentery, scurvy, a range of STIs, and it looks like you specially requested to submit a urine test to detect an early pregnancy…Does this sound accurate?” By the end of her question she could barely suppress her smile.

Hux jumped up nearly knocking his chair over. “KYLO FUCKING REN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Hux forgot himself entirely and all of his hurt and rage finally pushed him over the edge. “Why would you order those tests?! Was any of that necessary?! I hope you enjoyed yourself, you asshole!” Remembering Phasma suddenly he turned, “I’m terribly sorry Captain. That won’t happen again, I can assure you.”

“No no, I’m sorry General. We just knew you had a long weekend being sick and that work had to be draining you, and we only wanted to give you a short break and have a laugh with you. I apologize, it wasn’t meant to be making fun of you.” Hux relaxed at this, he could read the sincerity in her eyes. He looked over at Kylo who moments before had looked like he was about to die from laughter but now looked like a kicked puppy.

Before he knew what he was doing, Hux found himself desiring again to give this man back his smile. “I am sorry, it must be an adverse reaction to the antibiotics. Forgive me, but if we’re done here, I have a mission to pack for.” He looked Kylo in the eyes and tried a smile, “We will be attending an event that spans 3 days so pack for all contingencies, Commander. I will see you at the ship tomorrow.”

Highly confused as to what caused the sudden change in him, and unsure what to say, he simply nodded and returned Hux’s smile. “Tomorrow then.”

 

  **PLANET ASU – _Vermillion Ren Faire_**

Exiting the ship, Kylo hefted the equipment that Hux ordered him to  bring onto his shoulder and followed the General in silence. _I’m surprised we’re even here,_ Kylo thought as he glanced to the side at Hux. _He went from furious to friendly, I wonder if he didn’t bring me out here to drop me off and leave. I would deserve it._ Kylo never meant to hurt him in any way. His acting out was the only way he could seem to get a response out of him that was genuinely his, and not his professional, detached, work-response. Kylo decided after Hux hadn’t cancelled their trip that he would behave from now on. Cold, professional Hux was better than a hurt and angry one. “What exactly is a Renaissance Faire?”

“From what I could gather, there are groups of people who are particularly fond of this specific period of their history and they go to great lengths to recreate it. From clothes and speech to food and music. These events are incredibly popular and they happen all year long. I thought it would be interesting to attend.” Hux waited for what he was sure would be a sarcasm-laden response.

“Sounds like it could be fun. On the ship you said we’d be staying on the grounds but I don’t see any buildings. What did you mean?” Kylo didn’t often find need to stay off planet and when he did he stayed on his ship so he was confused when he didn’t see any buildings in view.

“We’ll be sleeping outside. I have a tent that is quite large, there are three rooms so you will have your own room to yourself. So you don’t have to worry about privacy, you’ll have your own place.”

“So that’s what all this is? Alright, what’s on the schedule for tonight then? I assume you have thoroughly researched this event, what sounds good to you?” Kylo wanted to be agreeable, this truly was a damage control mission, though for him it was to repair the damage he did to what he thought was a growing bond between the two.

“Today is a late start, we have a couple of hours before people are let in. I figured we could set up our tent and then they should be letting people in. There is a concert tonight and I thought we could gather some different foods and go to the stage area to watch the show.” Kylo was right, he had been researching this so he could be prepared. A thought occurred to him, “If you want to try something else I have a pamphlet in my bag, you can look over it once we make our camp.”

“Your plan sounds perfect to me. I’m looking forward to this weekend. We can do whatever you would like to do.” He put a hand on Hux’s shoulder and flashed him a smile when their eyes connected. “I didn’t mean to give you such a hard time when you were sick. I want to make it up to you. Truly.”

Hux smiled at Kylo and nodded. “Alright. You can start by helping with the tents. Our space is just over there at the back of the lot. Let’s set it up to face the woods. That should leave us enough room to create a fire so we can keep warm at night.”

“Eh, we don’t need a fire.” Kylo nudged Hux in the arm as he pushed ahead and walked on to their campsite. “If you get too cold General, you can just come share my sleeping bag.”

Hux sighed and followed behind. _Guess making up to me doesn’t include an end to the jokes. Oh well, better a joking Kylo than a destructive one._ Hux couldn’t stop the blush from crawling up his neck at the thought of sharing a sleeping bag with this confusing Commander.

Between the two of them, it only took about 45 minutes to completely set up camp and go retrieve all of their bags and bring them back to camp. Hux set up a silent alarm around the perimeter of their camp to ensure no one steals anything from them.

Both looking extremely proud of their accomplishment, the men looked over at each other grinned. “Not bad, eh, Comm- Sorry, Kylo?”

Kylo was about to respond when he was interrupted by the sound of his own stomach growling. “Not bad. Now what do you say we go grab that food and enjoy the show? Lead the way!”

**_20 minutes later_**

Kylo and Hux had split up and visited the vendors that they thought looked good and each brought various treats to snack on while they listened to the concert and met back at the prearranged spot at the back of the grassy field. Kylo had arrived first and had the blanket spread out under a tree and was currently leaned back against its trunk with his eyes closed. He was startled awake when Hux dropped down on the ground next to him.

“I expected you would return first, is everything alright?” Kylo asked, worry plain on his face.

“Sorry, I was at this vendor when this woman with a tray came over and offered me some spiced drink in a strange cup. I bought a batch.” He thrust a thermos at Kylo and said “Here, try it, it’s wonderful, the first two cups were very weird, but it gets better fast!”

“What did you say this was?” Kylo asked as he unscrewed the lid and sniffed the warm beverage. The spicy scent was pleasant as it greeted Kylo, he poured a small bit into the lid and took a sip and the taste punched him on the mouth. _He’s drinking spiked spiced cider…this should make for an interesting night._

“Spiced Cider. She said it would help to keep us warm.” _I don’t know what it is about this place, but I feel so at home here._ “I got us corn and some leg of something or other. I forget what it’s called but it smells wonderful.” They ate in silence while the sounds of Blackmore’s Night floated across the field.

Kylo noticed Hux was swaying a little bit where he sat so he moved over and patted the ground next to him. “Here, sit back against the trunk with me.”

Hux moved over and leaned back against the truck but found there wasn’t much space, needing more support he scooted closer to Kylo’s side and settled down against the trunk with a content sigh. _He can just deal with it. I’m feeling far too good to care if he wants me so close or not._

“You’re crushing my arm,” Kylo offered with what he hoped was a stern look of disapproval. _I’ve got to get the recipe for this cider,_ Kylo thought with a smirk.

“Don’t care. Too comfortable.” Hux leaned his head back and closed his eyes, making it clear he had no intention of moving.

“So you’re not going to move?” Hux shook his head in response. “You’re just going to let it go numb then?”

“If it starts to bother you, sir, I could just remove the arm entirely. Problem solved.” _There, let him see what it’s like to deal with sarcasm all the time. This IS kinda fun…_

Kylo shifted away from Hux slightly, and before Hux could voice a protest Kylo put his arm around Hux’s shoulders and settled back again. “There. Much better. You don’t have to move and I can keep my arm.” He paused before adding, “If that’s alright with you, General?”

Hux turned to the right and looked Kylo in the eye and said “I suppose your arm is better left in your possession, what good would it do me if it wasn’t attached?” _Chew on that, Ren!_

“Alright, if you’re going to spare me the life of my arm, what can I do to you to repay this kindness?” Kylo smiled, having fun with this version of Hux.

“Stop making my life your personal emotional playground and just be honest with me.” Hux meant to come back with some clever line to annoy Kylo but before he knew it there were tears in his eyes and the words were out before he could stop himself.

“Deal.” Kylo lifted his hand off Hux’s shoulder and started to lightly stroke his ear. “I will be honest with you from here on out.” Hux visibly relaxed at this, and when Kylo felt the tension leave his shoulders he added, “You misunderstood me though.”

“What are you talking about? You asked what you could do for—

“TO you…” Kylo leaned over and ran his nose up the side of Hux’s neck and whispered into Hux’s now rapidly reddening ear “I asked what I could do TO you. Though I will certainly honor your first request as well.” Hux shivered at Kylo’s warm breath in his ear and Kylo leaned back to gauge his reaction, not wanting to freak him out _too_ much. Hux had almost had a determined look on his face now. Deciding to push just a bit more Kylo asked again, “So General, what would you like me to do to you then?”

 _I want him to kiss me again._ Hux huffed out a breath, not sure if he would be able to say it out loud. _What if he refuses? We work together, this is a mistake…I have to know though, I’ve come too far now…_ Pushing himself off the ground and pacing around the side of the blanket, wringing his hands he looked down at his feet and spoke in little more than a whisper. ”Kiss me.”

Kylo jumped up and grabbed Hux to stop his pacing, he turned Hux towards him and framed his face with gentle hands. “Look at me. Hux, please.” When Hux’s eyes met his own, he asked another question. “Are you sure? I need you to be sure, because if I do this then everything will be different. You can’t just rationalize it as me being an ass. I know I’m an ass, that may never change, but my feelings for you aren’t a joke and at the end of the day, I’m your ass…if you’ll have me.”

Hux was awed by the sight before him. He was starting to get used to the more carefree version of Kylo that had emerged on their trips to Asu but the Kylo facing him now was a whole new person. Gone was the cold commander, the over confident jackass that seemed to thrive on Hux’s dismay. In his place was this beautiful young man, stripped of his former confidence but still had a spark of hope in his eye. _Is this what I really want? He’s right, there can be no going back after this. I deserve this though, don’t I? I spend all of my time dedicated to Snoke and his mission. I work overtime and take no benefit from it. This is for me!_

Both men were so lost in each others eyes that they no longer noticed the people lounging on the lawn in front of them, nor that the lyrics floating down from the stage mirrored both of their thoughts as though it were written for this very moment.

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?_

 “I’m sure, just kiss me…” Hux started to close the space between them but before he could reach his goal Kylo placed his fingers over Hux’s mouth. His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he became nervous. “What—

“Why do you want me to kiss you?”

Hux shook his head slightly in confusion wondering why Kylo was questioning him. _Does he not want this?_ Hux wondered. He started to pull back but when Kylo sensed his retreat he turned Hux and held him to the tree so he had nowhere to run.

“I need to hear you say the words.” Kylo sounded desperate, “I won’t have you telling me later that this was something it wasn't. If you aren’t sure you want this, you tell me now. Otherwise, I need the words. Why do you want me to kiss you, Hux?”

Hux started to deny that he would turn it around on Kylo but the look in his eye stopped the words and gave him the confidence to voice what Kylo needed to hear. “I like you, Ren, I don’t know what to do with it or what it even means or what can be done about it, but I like you, and I want for you to kiss me.”

  _Feels like nothing on earth_

_It started with one little kiss_

“Hux…” Kylo stroked Hux’s cheek and wished that he could comfort Hux and tell him that it would all be alright, but he had promised his honesty, and in their professions one couldn’t guarantee that anything would ever be alright. He could however promise to make the best of the time they were given. He leaned in to comply with Hux’s request when this time Hux put a hand up stopping Kylo in his tracks. _He changed his mind, he doesn’t want me…_

“Brendol.”

Now it was Kylo’s turn to be confused. “What…?”

“My name, call me Brendol. I want to hear my name on your lips.” Hux took a breath and continued babbling, “Only Phasma knows it but she doesn’t use it to help me keep my work and personal life separate in the only way I can. So if you could not--”

“Brendol?” Kylo asked with a smile.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” Kylo pressed Hux into the tree and kissed Hux like he would never have the chance again. Hell, he may not have the chance again. One never knew.

Hux hesitantly slipped one arm around Kylo’s waist and gave in to something he had wanted to do for a while, and ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

_I could stay in this moment forever_

_I could reach every star in the sky_

Kylo nipped lightly at Hux’s bottom lip and when he gasped Kylo took his chance and ran his tongue slowly along Hux’s all the while fully expecting him to break the kiss at any second. Hux took him by surprise and wrapped his hand around the back of Kylo’s neck pulling him closer and angling his head for a deeper kiss.

_I could lose myself when I look into your eyes…_

_All my dreams coming true…_

_All because of you…_

Kylo groan into Hux’s eager mouth and reached down grabbing him by the hips pressing him harder into the tree, not caring who could see.

After a few more minutes of exploring each other, Hux pulled back, breathing uneven.

“Need air?” Kylo chuckled, breathing not so even himself.

“Yes…Kylo…something feels funny…” Hux had a perplexed look on his face and Kylo assumed he was just confused by his reaction to their encounter.

“It’s alright, is this something you haven’t felt before?” Kylo rubbed a hand down Hux’s arm to comfort him while he tried to refrain from smiling.

“No…I’ve felt this way once before,” Hux said as he leaned over trying to catch his breath.

Kylo tried to ignore the stab of jealously he felt so he could focus on Hux and not ruin the moment. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Confused at why Kylo wanted to discuss the matter but desperate to distract himself from the way his stomach was behaving. “It was about three months ago…”

_Three months?! Who was he seeing??_

“Phasma made a cake for my birthday but it wasn’t quite done right. I was in the bathroom for hours that night.” Then having a sudden thought, “Please don’t tell her I told you, I told her it was wonderful. She’s a wonderful friend and an even better captain but the woman can’t cook to save her life.”

“Wait, so what exactly are you feeling right now?!”

“I-I think I’m going to be—“ and at that, Hux emptied the contents of his stomach onto Kylo’s shoes.

Kylo just rubbed Hux’s back and tried to aim him away from their blanket. He didn’t care. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. _There was no one else. He is mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should eat greasy meat and corn after being on a run of antibiotics, won't mix well. True story! :-P
> 
> What do you guys want to see in Part Two when our fellas figure out just what they are to each other?
> 
> If you wanna see something special I can fit it in :-)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kylo got the name of the planet out of the head of some resistance scum he had to interrogate to get the location of a piece of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker.  
> This is the first fanfiction that I have written in years.  
> If anyone likes it, will continue the series.  
> Suggestions?


End file.
